Something I Like More Than Books
by jessinamaca
Summary: If I win, you have to say in front of the whole school that you are in love with me and I am the sexiest thing you ever saw. If you win, the same for me. Deal. He said, reaching his hand out. She took, shaking it with vigor. Let the games begin. DHr. ONES


**A/N: I love oneshots. I don't know why but they are so much fun to write! So, here is yet another one of my oneshots.**

**Something I Like More **

**Than Books**

Draco walked into the Head common room he shared with the infamous Hermione Granger he looked at her, sitting on the red couch, reading yet another book. He chuckled softly at her and walked over to the couch.

"Ugies?" he asked, reading the book title. "Why the heck are you reading a book about ugly people?" she laughed at him, his cheeks turning a shade of red for reasons unknown to him.

"It is a future book." She told him, still laughing.

"Well then, Miss Granger, what is the book about?" he asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, okay. In the future, there are different kinds of humans. No black, white, Hispanic. Just uglies and pretties. When you turn sixteen, you are changed from the person you were born, to what everyone else looks like. But, before Tally, the main character, can change, her friend runs away, and Tally is forced to go find her, or else she won't turn pretty." She took a deep breath and looked at him. He had a confused look on his face, and she resisted the urge to laugh at him.

"Okay. I've got a question for you. Is there anything you like more than books?"

"Of course there is," she replied defensibly. "I like… um,"

"Exactly."

"I can find something. In fact, I bet you I can find something I like more than books in a month."

"What are the stakes?"

"If I win, you have to say in front of the whole school that you are in love with me and I am the sexiest thing you ever saw. If you win, the same for me."

"Deal." He said, reaching his hand out.

She took, shaking it with vigor. "Let the games begin."

**Hermione was flying for the first time since lessons.** She didn't like it, in fact, she hated it. But she had to find something. Draco had let her borrow his broom, and since it was a Firebolt, it was going to fast for her liking. She turned around, trying to land, and fell off, landing on her back. Draco raced up to her, laughing his head up. He squatted down, smiling at her.

"I guess that rules out flying." She nodded. "So, the score remains, Draco-1, Hermione-0."

"Shut up and help me up Ferret."

**Since then, she had tried dating**, but nobody was agreeable. She tried being a commentary, but she soon became bored. She even tried bewitching a TV and computer, but it didn't work out for her. Of course, Draco had been there, every step of the way, laughing at her.

She was starting to feel discouraged. She couldn't give up, she couldn't admit to loving him. She didn't.

**Something wasn't right.** She had tried everything. Yet, she had to think of something else. But, she didn't know if she wanted to win or spend time with him. She picked up a basketball, her last resort, and ran outside. There he was, ready to watch her fail.

She started to play, bouncing the ball, trying to get it through the hoop. She soon grew bored and put no effort into it. Then, it started to rain.

Not light rain, no, heavy rain. It was pouring. In a few minutes, she was soaked. Draco saw her, and gulped. She looked beautiful dancing in the rain. He turned around, walking back.

"Wait," she called, "where are you going?"

"You won, Hermione. I'll admit it."

"But I didn't fin anything."

"I don't care. Just leave me alone."

Hermione battled herself, should she tell him she was developing feelings for him. And how? She was so confused. Then, like an epiphany, she knew exactly what to say,

Draco felt a hand on his back. She pulled him around, and kissed. He was taken aback by this bold gesture, but he didn't resist. They pulled apart, staring at each other for a little while. Finally, she spoke.

"I found something I like more than books."

"Oh, and what is that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You." She said, right before crashing her lips back on his.

They pulled apart again, and he was smiling. She looked away, wondering something. "Who won? I mean, I found something, but it can't really be considered a hobby. Who do you think won."

He smiled and kissed her again. "We both did."

**A/N: Awww. That was so sweet. Anywho, I am really sorry if you have been waiting for an update on my other stories. I have major writers block. Hope you liked this one.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**


End file.
